DC COMICS: Gotham (s1 ep19 Beast of Prey)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA GOTHAM (Fox tv series) YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens with Fish looking out a window onto a cold body of water and a desolate landscape. She head jauntily down some stairs, makes some small talk with "patients" and then walks outside into the snow, where she sees a helicopter. Before she can reach it, she's headed off by armed men. One of them tells her that he's the one who hunts people who attempt escape. He threatens to kill her if she comes outside again. At Wayne Manor, Bruce is talking to Gordon about his recent election as president of the policeman's union. Alfred is getting better, but Gordon knows that Bruce lied about who stabbed Alfred. Bruce still won't tell, and Gordon deduces that Alfred plans to go after the man who stabbed him alone. Gordon tries to persuade Bruce to stay out of it. Back at the police department, an officer approaches Gordon, saying that he wants help closing a murder case. He wants to be part of what Gordon is doing, trying to create a cleaner GCPD. Gordon says he'll look into it. Gordon goes to see Dr. Thompkins, but their date gets put on hold when she gives him a tip as to what might have happened to the victim, Grace Fairchild. She was murdered in Thompkins' neighborhood. Back in the basement prison, Fish approaches a sleeping man to recruit him to help her try to escape. Later, back at Wayne Manor, Bruce approaches Alfred as he's preparing to leave. Alfred wants to look for Reggie; Bruce objects, but Alfred says that Reggie will not stick around long enough to wait. While they argue over whether or not Bruce can come, Alfred's stitches reopen and he starts to bleed again. In a bar, Oswald is trying to convince a woman to let him buy into the place. She isn't interested in selling, but she's willing to let Penguin buy in if he convinces her granddaughter to leave her guitar player boyfriend. Gabe tells Oswald that the place is a dump, but Oswald tells him he's wrong. At the police department, Bullock doesn't want to be involved in the Fairchild murder investigation. Nigma comes to see them with a list of speakeasies in Gotham's South Village that were missed by the original cops working the case. Bullock continues to warn Gordon off the case, but Gordon ignores him. Fish wants five men to help her escape the island; she's going to lead them to a boat down by the shore, which she plans to steal. They're skeptical. At one of the speakeasies, Bullock and Gordon find somebody who recognizes Fairchild. She remembers, more than anything, that her date was "hot." Flashback to her having a drink with Jason Lennon, who tells her that he's looking for unconditional love. In the flashback, Lennon brings her back to his fancy apartment. There, he's got a room with chains and cuffs. When she jokes that she could "stay here...for a night," he stares after her. In the bar, Bullock and Gordon walk away without much in the way of details. At Wayne Manor, Bruce is looking through the phone book while Alfred dozes on a couch. Bruce heads to the bar where Alfred had said Reg might be, and Penguin walks past as Bruce is buzzed in. Penguin heads into a basement where the guitar player is being tortured. At the morgue, Thompkins says that the body is in remarkably good shape for having been missing for four months. Bullock suggests that she ran away, that her murder had nothing to do with her disappearance. Gordon rejects it, saying that she had too much to lose by just walking away and that she must have been held captive for all that time. Flash back to Fairchild in Lennon's apartment, where he wants to take her to the museum. She's got work, and she's late, so she wants to leave; he asks her to stay for breakfast, and she says no. She offers to come over after work, and tries to leave again, but he grabs her and won't let her leave. Back on the island, Fish sneaks into Dulmacher's quarters to steal the boat keys. She gets them but then finds herself discovered by Dulmacher. She claims she's looking for supplies, but he says that he knows she was trying to escape and that he won't tolerate dishonesty. He holds a gun on her, but she tells him that she was stealing a blade to kill herself because she's afraid of becoming one of his "creations." He tells her that won't happen as long as she obeys him. In an alley, Selina approaches Bruce. He tells her that he wants help to finding the Shooting Gallery, thinking it's a literal one. Selina knows it's a bar.XXXXXAt a bar, Cobblepot goes to talk to the woman whose granddaughter has now returned. At the police department, Bullock and Gordon find a piece of evidence linking the Fairchild murder to a serial killer. In flashbacks, Lennon and Fairchild share a tense dinner. She's overcooked the lamb, and he's furious. He says that he doesn't think the relationship is working out; flash forward to her, tied up, while he takes photos of her with a Polaroid. He opens a case and finds a blade, revealing that there have been 13 victims before this. At the bar that Cobblepot has just bought into, he tells Gabe that he wants the place because "this is where I'm going to kill Don Maroni." At the house on the island, Fish and her group prepare for escape. She sends them out the door and down toward the boat, saying that she's going back to get Kelly, another inmate who can hardly walk. When she starts heading back, she's confronted by Dulmacher, who is going to try to stop her, but a group of inmates jump him and beat him, living him writhing and bleeding on the ground. The men Fish sent ahead make it to the gates, which aren't unlocked as Fish promised. She sneaks the others into the chopper while her initial group of "escapees" are gunned down at the gates. As it's taking off, Fish is shot in the gut by a powerful sniper rifle from the ground, but she manages to get airborne anyway. Back at the police department, Bullock reveals that cops are scared to investigate the killer -- nicknamed "The Ogre" -- because any cop who looks into the case, their loved ones end up killed. The Shooting Gallery is a flophouse, where Bruce and Selina find Reg. Bruce asks who sent him, and when he won't answer, Selina steals some medicine that Reg has on him. Reg warns Bruce off of following up his investigation into Wayne Enterprises, giving him a couple of names. Bruce tells Selina to give Reg his medicine back, but Selina throws it out the window. Reg threatens to sell out Bruce and Selina to his employers, but then realizes that Selina had only thrown the medicine onto a fire escape. As he tries to reach for it, Bruce is tempted to push Reg out the window to his death, but resists it. Selina pushes Reg out instead. Back at the police department, Moore admits that it was Loeb who forced him to get Gordon on The Ogre case. He tells Bullock that he has to close the case anyway, since he's not willing to let a serial killer go free. Bullock warns him that The Ogre could target Thompkins, so Gordon calls her to talk. As he does, Loeb enters the building. Gordon grabs him and tells him that once he has The Ogre behind bars, he's putting all his attention on Loeb. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Family Category:Gotham Category:Gotham P.D. Category:James Gordon Category:Harvey Bullock Category:Jason Lennon aka Ogre Category:Fish Mooney Category:Dollmaker Category:Catwoman Selena Kyle Category:Commissioner Loeb Category:Dr. Leslie Thompkins Category:Alfred Pennyworth Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Edward Nigma - Riddler Category:Oswald Cobblepot (Penguin)